In an ordinary telephone line for telecommunication transmission, a high voltage of .+-.150 V is provided. Therefore, if a leakage current exists, an operator will be electrically shocked. Thus, it is important to devise a monitoring apparatus for detecting existence of a leakage current and shutting down supply of power immediately when the leakage current exists.